


Lust And Love

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Mystrade Teenlock Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Lust, M/M, Romance, Teenlock, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All through band practice, all Greg can think about is his mysterious new friend.<br/>Greg always keeps a promise, so he decides to text Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Carrying on from Fear and Longing xxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg decides that he wants something more important than meaningless sex.  
> And he wants to take that step with Mycroft.

_Hey babe,_

_What ya doing?_

_I should be done soon._

_Can I come round after?_

_Greg x_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

Greg doesn’t have to wait long before he gets a reply and he begins grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_Gregory,_

_I’m currently watching films._

_If you want to come round,_

_then you are welcome to._

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

“Hey Greg, what’s got you in a good mood? Ya get some last night?” Johnny asks teasingly, giving Greg a wink.

“No, but I did meet an alright guy.”

“Did ya now? So what’s he like? One of your usuals?” Johnny asks, seeming genuinely interested.

“No, actually. He’s nice. And sweet.” Greg replies, a soft smile gracing his features.

“Vanilla much. Jesus, ‘Strade. Sounds like that Holmes guy. What’s his first name again, Johnny? Mycroft, ain’t it?” Danny interrupts, dropping onto a stool next to the other teens.

Greg pales and closes his eyes, trying to keep his breathing under control.

“No! Damn, ‘Strade! That’s who your new fancy is? Mycroft Holmes? You do realise he’s a freak, right? He could tell you your whole life story just by looking at you.” Danny adds, looking closely at Greg.

“Maybe I’m tired of bad boys and sluts, Danny! Maybe I want a relationship with a stable person who _won’t_ go shagging around behind my back. You told me I needed to get out of my slump over Linda. Yeah, he may be _vanilla_ , but at least he’s a decent guy. And he’s not a freak! He’s just good at reading people.  I wish I could do that. Maybe it wouldn’t have been such a fuck up with Linda!” Greg growls, jumping up from his stool and towering over Danny.

“Hey, Greg, chill alright. I was yanking your chain. I saw your text from a couple of hours ago. I knew it was him.  But, seriously, mate, it’s good to see you smile without being so wasted.” Danny grins, punching Greg in the arm.

“I thought I was the gay one.” Greg quips back, calming down slowly.

“Shut it, ‘Strade. You still are. Just didn’t know how much more of your moping I could deal with. It was really pissing me off.” Danny replies, still grinning. “Anyway, I think we’re done here. Go get back to Vanilla Holmes and have some bloody fun.” He smirks, standing up and walking off to pack up his drums.

“Shut it, you. Just ‘cause you jealous I’m getting some and you ain’t.” Greg teases, quirking an eyebrow.

“Thought you said nothing happened?”

“That could change. After all, vanilla may not be excited but it still tastes irresistible.” Greg smirks, winking at his friends as he picks up his guitar.

“Oh, Lestrade! We didn’t need to know that, mate.” Danny groans, scrubbing his face roughly.

“Ciya later, guys.” Greg calls over his shoulder.

“Have fun with Vanilla then!” Johnny calls back, chuckling to himself.

x..x

Greg knocks on Mycroft’s door and tries not to fidget excessively as Mycroft makes his way to the door.

But as soon as the younger teen opens the door, Greg jumps on him and kisses him fiercely.

“God, Mikey, I missed you so much. I couldn’t concentrate the whole time I was at practice.” Greg says between kisses, pulling the younger teen’s jacket off and throwing it on the floor.

“Gregory … slow down. _Gregory._ ” Mycroft moans as Greg nibbles his neck.

“I’m not asking for sex, Mikey. I just want you. I wanna touch you, and hold you. And, oh God, I just wanna taste you. _Please._ ” Greg moans, unbuttoning his boyfriend’s cardigan before scraping his nails down Mycroft’s shirt covered chest.

“Gregory, please. Just slow down, please.” Mycroft half moans, grabbing Greg’s wrists to halt his movements.

Greg takes a few calming breaths before replying, “You’re right, yeah. Slow down. Sorry, babe.”

Greg’s voice is rough and he’s breathless as he takes a step backwards.

“It’s alright, my dear. Come on, let’s take a seat.” Mycroft replies softly, grabbing Greg’s hand and pulling him over to the bed.

Mycroft sits down and Greg finds himself curling into the younger teen’s lap.

“I don’t know what you’ve done to me, Mikey. I’m the bad boy who can have one-night stands and then just walk away. But, you, it’s like you’re in my system and I can’t think or breathe when I’m away from you. It’s been one night and I’m so hung up on you. I haven’t been like this since Linda, and that was two months ago. I’ve slept with people since and felt nothing. But, I haven’t even slept with you yet and I feel like you’re taking me over.” Greg whispers, drawing idle lines on Mycroft’s knee.

“I’m truly sorry, Gregory.” Mycroft whispers softly, stroking Greg’s hair.

“What? No! No, don’t be, please.” Greg pleads, jumping up from Mycroft’s lap to fix the younger teen with a look. “I don’t want you to be sorry. I … I want to be with you. God, it’s only been a day but I … I just wanna be with you.”

“Do you love me?” Mycroft asks, slightly accusing.

“I … I don’t know. I mean, it’s only been a day but … Hell, I don’t know. I just know that I can’t just walk away from you, My. It’s bloody crazy. I understand if you don’t …”

“If I don’t what? If I don’t feel the same? Gregory, you’re the only one who has ever treated me with some kindness. Except from my mother, obviously. But I mean, _sexually_. There were many others who only gave me sexual favours because I had done something for them. I’ve never had a boyfriend before. It’s still new to me.” Mycroft interrupts softly, his voice going into a whisper.

“Nobody else can see it, can they? They can’t see what an incredible mind you have. And what a sensitive person you are under that mind. God, that must be fucking awful. You must feel so alone, My.” Greg replies sympathetically, stroking Mycroft’s cheek gently.

“Indeed, my dear. But that is the curse of the Holmes’. We are incredibly intellectual but sometimes without kindness. Caring is not an advantage, as my father used to say.”

“Caring is only a disadvantage when people exploit it. I won’t do that to you, I promise.”

“You can’t make that promise, Gregory.”

“Why not? I really care about you, Mikey. I wanna try to be a good boyfriend and I know my track record isn’t great but you’ll just have to trust me. I don’t want to hurt you, My. Please, just give me a chance.”

“Alright then. But I have a condition, we take this slow and no sexual intercourse until you’ve taken me on at _least_ four dates.” Mycroft smiles, a slight tease in his tone.

“No sex until the fourth date, alright, I can do that. But what about other _sexual_ activities?” Greg asks suggestively.

“I think that could be … manageable.” Mycroft stammers, a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Like right now?”

“Y-Yes."

“Good.” Greg smirks, gently pushing Mycroft to lie down.

Greg leans down to kiss Mycroft slow and teasingly, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking it gently.

Mycroft moans in response, hands coming up to bury themselves in his boyfriend’s hair while Greg moves to the younger teen’s neck and sucks softly.

“ _Gregory_.”

“Yes, Mikey?” Greg asks teasingly, looking up at the younger teen through his eyelashes.

“Will you _stay tonight_?” Mycroft asks softly, his voice hitching at the end.

“If you want me to.” Greg replies seriously, sitting up to look at Mycroft properly.

“I’d very much like that, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles softly, looking Greg in the eyes.

“Another movie night, then?” Greg asks with a grin.

“Yes, and this time I’ll let you ‘protect’ me.” Mycroft smirks back, hands going back into his boyfriend’s hair.

“I’ll go get a few things then.” Greg replies, climbing off Mycroft and heading for the door before adding, “And how about pizza or is posh boy not allowed such a thing?”

“Pizza will be fine, thank you, Gregory. And another quip like that and I’ll make you wait five dates.” Mycroft smirks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Alright, babe.” Comes Greg’s sweet reply before he leaves to head for his own bedroom.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Mycroft and Greg are now officially a couple but Greg has a confession to make.  
> How will Mycroft take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one. I'll let this stand as it is for now and update my others first. Then I'll do the 3rd part of this xxxx

“Enjoying the film?” Greg whispers in his boyfriend’s ear, the answer to his question as clear as day based on how tightly Mycroft is gripping onto him.

“Don’t be an idiot, Gregory.” Mycroft tries to snap but the comment coming out as a scared shudder instead.

“Just playing, love. Besides, I’m here so you’re safe.” Greg replies, grinning into Mycroft’s hair and pulling him tighter.

Mycroft jumped once again at a pretty gruesome point in _Saw_ _2_ to which Greg just chuckled softly, rubbing the younger teen’s back.

“You’re mocking me.” Mycroft says suddenly, looking up at his boyfriend.

“Of course I’m not, babe. It’s just … I’m not used to people freaking out this much over Saw. Most of my mates love it and as for girlfriends, well, we never really watched them together. You’re the first to even give them a try. So, no, I’m not mocking you, love. I’m proud of you.” Greg smiles softly, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Alright.” Mycroft sighs, eyes falling back on the DVD.

“You hungry? I could order a take away if you want?"

"After the film?" Mycroft asks softly, looking up at Greg.

"Tell you what, let's knock this off and put something else on. Alright?" 

Mycroft nods in agreement and let's a grateful smile cross his lips.

"Alright, you pick a film and I'll be right back, love." Greg replies softly, kissing his boyfriend's forehead before disappearing to his own room.

x..x

"I'll just nip down to grab the food, be right back, Myc." Greg says suddenly, popping his head round the door.

"Alright, Gregory." Mycroft smiles, sticking a DVD in the player.

Greg returns about five minutes later with a 12" pizza, a large portion of chips and a big bottle of coke.

"Do you need some help, Gregory?" Mycroft asks with a smile, pulling the bottle of coke out of his boyfriend's arms.

"Cheers, Myc." Greg grins, setting the food down on the bedside table.

"You're welcome." Mycroft smiles softly, plopping back down on the bed.

"Is Margaretta alright?" Greg asks as he sits down on the bed.

"Perfect, Gregory." Mycroft replies, grabbing a piece of pizza for himself.

"Good, so what we watching?" Greg asks around a mouthful of food.

Mycroft chuckles lightly before replying, "I saw you had Die Hard in the collection you brought and I deduced it's your favourite."

"Still amazes me that, how you can work people out so easily." Greg grinned at his boyfriend.

"And there are still things you don't know about me yet." Mycroft replies with a smirk.

"I can't wait to find out, Myc."

Mycroft's smirk softens to a shy smile as he processes his boyfriend's words.

x..x

The younger teen tries to suppress a yawn but fails and Greg smirks at him before speaking.

"That a polite way of telling me to sod off?"

"Of course not, Gregory. You could always ... stay, if you would like?" 

"Curled up with you in my arms, I can't think of a better thing to do." Greg grins, kissing Mycroft softly.

"Me either." Mycroft confesses, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush." Greg smirks, lifting Mycroft's head up more.

This only causes Mycroft to blush further as he tries to hide his face.

"Ya see, utterly adorable." Greg giggles, dragging his boyfriend back into his arms.

"Stop it." Mycroft snaps, but Greg can tell that his heart isn't in it.

"Not a chance." Greg smirks, kissing his boyfriend's hair.

"Gregory, you make me feel like a typical teenager. It's absolutely disgraceful." 

"Oh, shut up. You know you love it." 

"I suppose."

"Come on then, let's get some sleep." Greg replies after a few minutes, getting up to turn the tv off.

Mycroft settles down under the blankets and is practically asleep when Greg crawls into bed behind him.

Greg lies there watching his sleeping boyfriend for a little while before leaning in to kiss his temple.

"Oh Myc, it's stupid but ... I think I'm falling in love with you." Greg whispers, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Mycroft's eyes snap open and he turns slightly in Greg's arms.

"Myc, I thought you were asleep." Greg says sheepishly, looking down at his hands.

"You said ... You think you're in love with me?" Mycroft stammers, heart racing faster than ever.

"I'm sorry. It's alright if you don't feel the same." 

"Oh Gregory, I do feel the same." Mycroft replies softly, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend fiercely.

"R-Really?" Greg asks breathlessly, cheeks flushed a rosey pink.

"Of course. I didn't tell you because I thought you would think it's stupid." 

"Never." Greg grins, cupping his boyfriend's face gently.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." Greg smiles, leaning up to kiss Mycroft softly.

"I can't believe you love me." Mycroft sighs, laying his head down on Greg's chest.

"I know, baby. I thought I wouldn't be good enough for you. I was afraid you'd laugh at me." Greg whispers sadly, stroking Mycroft's back.

"Of course not, Gregory." Mycroft replies, squeezing Greg slightly.

"I ... I love you, Myc." 

"I love you too, Gregory."

Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft's forehead, "Let's sleep now, love. We can talk more in the morning."

"Alright. Sleep well, my dear."

"You too, love."


	3. My Fanfiction "Cast"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really like this series and I feel I have to carry it on. I'm not sure when as I've just finished "Angels and Demons" (Mystrade) and I still need to finish "Angels and Demons" (Johnlock). I also need to finish "Daddy Loves You", "An Unlikely Romance", "After The Wizard", "A Series Of Johnlock Firsts" and "You're Both Good Men", and those are only my Sherlock fics. I have a few others I need to re-write too for Criminal Minds and Doctor Who :(  
> So bear with me, but for now, take a look at my ideal cast for this series ;)

**Teen Mycroft Holmes – Josh Hutcherson**

** **

_Just because he's absolutely lush_

 

**Teen Greg Lestrade – Tom Daley**

** **

_Blame Rupert Graves for me picking Tom Daley (Who isn't even an actor lol). But in an interview I read, he said in the film of his life Tom should play him because he looks a lot like Rupert when he was younger. TBH though, I might have picked Tom for other motives, like the fact that he looks so bang-tidy here. God, it's a shame he's gay_ :p

_Oh and check Rupert's interview out yourselves - http://www.theguardian.com/lifeandstyle/2015/jan/03/rupert-graves-q-and-a-sherlock?CMP=share_btn_tw_

 

**Greg's Friends:-**

**Danny – Chord Overstreet**

** **

 

 _So I caved and went with Glee, he's hot, shoot me_ ;)

 

**Tommy – Nicholas Hoult**

** **

_I know I've used Nicholas as young Sherlock before but hey, he's gorgeous, how could I not bring him into this series? Besides, Sherlock would only be a babe here so it's allowed_ ;)

 

**Andy - Darren Criss**

** **

_Another Glee boy but dammn, who doesn't think Darren Criss is a sexy motherf* ?_

 

**Johnny -  Sam Strike**

** **

_For those of you who watch Eastenders, you'll know how unimaginative I'm being by picking Johnny Carter (Mike and Linda's gay son) to be not only "Johnny" in my story but also happens to be the only one of Greg's friends who really doesn't give a shit about his sexuality. Ironic, I know_ :p

 


End file.
